cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Andres
'''Andrés '''is the father of Xavier and a posthumous character in the Black Lion franchise. For most of his life, he has ruled the kingdom of Taurus alongside his wife Camila protecting his subjects from the dark Chiropterian army. Sadly, in the midst of his reign, Andrés and Camila were murdered by Luther. Despite his death, Andrés remains loyal to his son even in death by giving him advice that's in the form of love and compassion. Background Andrés is the husband of the lovely Camila and after marrying her, they settled down in the Taurus Castle and had a son who will be the future king of Taurus. Andrés had a lot of confidence in his son and hopes that his kingdoms' traditions will remain the same when he's gone and his son takes control of the throne. When Xavier became a teenager, Andrés gained a strict and stern with his son as he wanted his son to stick to traditions despite the danger around in the kingdom. However, Andrés still figured out other ways to save his kingdom and its people from droughts, starvation, thefts, and murder. Excited, Xavier storms into the council room to tell his father that the only way to save his people is by asking the other kingdoms. Angered with his son disobeying his orders, he angrily scolds his son and shouts out that he'll never be a good king. Shocked about what his father said, he ran up stairs to room but before entering his room, he heard a servant call about Andrés's advisor, Zaheer being shot down by an unidentified arrow man. After Zaheer passed away from loss of blood, Andrés became guilty about what he said to his son which is why he decided to end the ray of evil by going to war with the Bat King, whom he blames for Zaheer's death. He successfully won the war by shooting the Bat King down with his musket. After winning the war, peace and happiness returned to Taurus but unfortunately, the death of his father caused Luther to vow revenge against the Taurus for his father's death and planned to usurp the King and Queen by murdering them. The King and Queen were unaware of the Bat King's assassination until he snuck into their room during the night and opened up a portal to the Underworld. It sucked the King and Queen and they grabbed onto the edge of the portal, hanging on for dear life. Luther immediately grabbed Andrés' hand and threw him and his wife into the portal where they were killed. Luckily, Xavier was able to avenge his deceased parents and banish Luther once and for all. The King and Queen appeared as spirits to thank their son for saving their kingdom and possibly the 2nd dimension from Luther. Andrés quickly apologized to his son for being hard on him. The King and Queen returned back to the Spirit World where they were reunited with their deceased relatives. Physical appearance Andrés is a tall and extremely muscular bull with brown fur and wears purple clothing. Appearances Robin Hood Andrés doesn't appear as a spirit in the film, however he is mentioned by Xavier when he, Robin Hood and the others are in Prince John's dungeon. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, he and Camila will appear as spirit or he will be mentioned. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Kings Category:Wooten characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Mentors Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spirits Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility Category:French characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:European characters Category:Adults